These Are The Days Of Our Lives
by jennied
Summary: A story detailing Ross and Chandler's college days. Please read and review! Chapter Eight now up!
1. Chandler Bing

**Authors note** – I've debated about whether to write and post this story as there are few already on here about Ross and Chandler's college days but I really wanted to write my own version of events so I thought why not!

If the interest is there I'll carry on with the story – I've got a couple more chapters outlined in my head that I can update at least!

Oh and if anyone can help me I would really like to know where Monica and Ross' parents house was – was it actually said in the show? (I can't remember if they mentioned it when they visited or when Jack and Judy sold the house…)

So yeah any help would be appreciated!

Please read and review (I hate to beg but I'd love some feedback) and let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

Chandler Bing stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag from the back seat. He walked round to the driver's side where Nora wound down the window; she pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and rested her arm over the side of the car.

'I'm gonna miss you honey.' She said ruffling Chandler's hair.

Chandler backed away uncomfortable with the display of affection.

'Nah you won't.' He replied readjusting his hair.

'Oh don't be like that kiddo – I will miss you, it won't be the same around the house without you but I am so proud of you for getting into college – you know that?'

Chandler faked throwing up and Nora sighed, that boy was so stubborn sometimes.

'Mum you're hardly ever at home anyway.' Chandler told her bluntly. 'Most of the time you're on book tours and when you are at home you're busy writing novels or spending time with potential step fathers. When you factor in the amount of time I've spent stuck at boarding school we're lucky if we see each other once a month!'

'Chandler.' Nora warned – she didn't want to get into a fight.

'Yeh, yeh sorry.' Chandler sighed.

'So… have fun.' Nora offered.

'I'll try.' Chandler mocked – his mum really got on his nerves sometimes. Of course he loved her but she was a constant embarrassment to him, he hadn't exactly had an easy childhood and his mother just happened to be one of the causes of that - hence the use of his sarcasm as a defence mechanism. If he made fun of other people they couldn't make fun of him! Still he was glad to finally be leaving his screwy life behind; hopefully here no one had heard of books called Mistress Bitch and gay burlesque shows that went by the name of Viva Las Gaygas. For just once he hoped college would bring a touch of normality.

Nora gave her son a look and he dropped the sarcasm – for that moment at least.

'I'll miss you too mum.' He relented.

Nora smiled and looked at her watch. 'I've gotta go now sweetie, my plane leaves soon, Paul will be by later to drop off the rest of your stuff.' She told him.

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. 'Shame I was hoping to go for the minimalist look.'

Nora laughed despite herself; the sarcasm hadn't taken long to return. She grabbed Chandler's jacket, pulled him to the car window, and kissed him on the cheek. Chandler looked horrified and glanced around to check no one had seen, confident no one had he started to mess with his hair and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Nora laughed at Chandler's insecurity –as much as he tried to come across as cocky and defiant she knew the truth; her son had many hang ups! But she loved him for every single one of them!

'I'll cya soon slugger, love you' She told him.

'Could you _be_ any more of a liar?' Chandler joked.

'Oh shut up.' Nora laughed. 'You know I do.'

'Yeh I know.' Chandler replied.

Nora waved at her son then put her sunglasses back on and drove away.

Chandler watched the car drive away, sure he and his mum had an odd relationship but it worked for them. He would miss her but this was familiar to him, he was used to boarding school and to his mum not being around to let it bother him!

He turned away then and looked up at the dorms – his home for the next four years.

A smile broke out onto his face and his eyes lit up!

FREEDOM.

Parties, girls and more girls – with the odd bit of studying thrown in here and there Chandler supposed.

He rummaged around in his bag, pulled out his cigarettes and took one out of the pack, he lit it and taking a drag wondered where to go first.

He spotted a group of girls hanging around the fountain and made his way over to them – he figured moving in could wait a while yet…


	2. Ross Geller

**Authors note** – Here's chapter two hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to ScorpioQueen forletting me knowwhere Ross and Monica lived, it was most appreciated!

Please review it makes me smile:) Also it's nice to have any ideas and criticisms or just general lovely comments! lol

* * *

Over in Long Island, Ross Geller tripped over one of the many boxes that littered the stairs of his house. He dropped the books that he was holding and watched them clatter down the stairs as he grabbed the banister to prevent himself from falling. Ross groaned as he, carefully, made the descent down the rest of the stairs. Why did he have to be such a clutz? He gathered up the books and put them into an empty box.

Judy emerged from the kitchen on hearing the noise and looked at her son.

'Are you ok Ross?' She asked. 'I heard a bang.'

'Yeh I'm fine.' Ross said waving the comment away. 'It must have been dad.'

'What must have been me?' Jack asked walking through the front door to retrieve more boxes to load into the car.

'The bang.' Judy stated.

'What bang? I didn't hear any bang.' Jack said confused.

'Jack.' Judy warned. 'Did you drop something? You didn't break anything did you?'

'No.' Jack protested. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Judy stared at him.

'I don't.' He repeated.

Ross rolled his eyes and tutted 'It was me ok.' He snapped not being able to take any more of his parent's dispute – sure they thought it was endearing but it bugged the hell out of him and it was so not important, not when he was off to college.

'I dropped some books that is all.' He told them over pronouncing every word as he spoke – as he often did when he was flustered.

Jack and Judy both laughed.

'Oh Ross.' Judy said. 'You can be so clumsy sometimes.' Ross raised his eyebrows he hated being reminded of that which was why he had come up with the whole story to cover up the book dropping incident in the first place.

'You'll have to be more careful son; we don't want to have to take you to hospital instead of college.' Jack laughed clearly amused with his joke but on Ross' look of irritation he cleared his throat and grabbed another box.

'Oh Jack, don't tease him.' Judy tittered, still finding the whole situation highly entertaining. She followed Jack out of the front door to help him arrange the boxes in the car.

Ross sighed – his clumsiness was a running joke and it certainly didn't help his reputation as a bit of a nerd. Ok that was an understatement, Ross knew he was a laughing stock at Lincoln High and he knew that was the reason why he couldn't get Rachel Green to look at him as anything other than her best friend's geeky older brother. He was hoping becoming a college man would help him change all of that.

Ross sighed again at the thought of Rachel; he wouldn't see her for a good few months - man was he going to miss her. Shaking his head to pull himself out of his daze Ross got back on task, he finished labelling the boxes and then went to help his parents load them into the car…


	3. A Goodbye Dinner

**Authors note** – Here's chapter three hope you like it.

There will be a few more chapters concerning just Ross before I come back to Chandler.

This is a story purely about their college years (I don't feel the need to write any further than their graduation because there are stories on here already that have done it that are really great and I could never do it justice lol!)

So yeah the chapters will be strung out to explain everything that happened (well as I pictured it happened anyway!)

Again please read and review with any comments or suggestions that you have! Thank you!

* * *

The Gellers sat at the dining table eating lunch. This would be the last time they were all together until Thanksgiving. Judy had insisted on making sure Ross had a proper meal before they set off on the drive to his college. 

'So… can I have Ross' room now he's leaving?' Monica asked grabbing a third slice of pie.

'What, no!' Ross shrieked. 'I'll only be gone during college semesters. I'll be back for all of the holidays.'

'Don't be silly Monica.' Judy said erasing the comment.

Ross shot Monica a smug look and she pulled a face – which Judy happened to see.

'Monica.' She said sharply. 'Will you please behave and don't make faces like that they're very unladylike.'

Monica sat back in her chair sulking and Judy sighed obviously irritated with her daughter for spoiling what should have been a pleasant meal.

'Monica your brother is leaving for college today, this is the last time we are all going to be together as a family so can you please try and make an effort.'

'Yeh Monica.' Ross teased. 'If you don't start behaving you'll get sent up to your room without any dessert.'

Monica gasped in shock and glared at her brother – he was such a loser. She couldn't wait for him to leave. Good riddance!

'Ross, Monica please.' Jack said trying to keep the peace. 'Your mother has made a lovely meal and I know she would appreciate it if we could all try and get along so let's please just enjoy each other's company.'

The family ate in silence for a few minutes until Ross spoke. 'You'll make sure she stays out of my room won't you?' He started. 'I don't want her messing up my… trophies and stuff.' Ross never did know when to keep his mouth shut or when to give up an argument and leave things well alone.

'Like I'd really want to mess with your stupid stuff.' Monica snapped. 'Some of your dorkiness might rub off on me!'

'Monica.' Judy warned again. 'You might well benefit from some of your brother's hard work ethic.'

Monica snorted, as if! She did not want anything of Ross'. He was an idiot and she hated him. Her mother was so blind towards him, it was so unfair – he could do no wrong as far as she was concerned but Monica, well she could never do anything right. What would she have to do to have a bit of appreciation every once in a while? Monica continued eating and gave up the argument - unlike Ross she did know when she was never going to win and when her mother was around she knew that was one of those times. Monica couldn't resist having a smirk to herself however when she realised that she knew she'd win the argument if she and Ross were alone; she was freakishly strong after all and Ross had always bruised like a peach!

As Monica ate Judy and Jack talked about how proud they were of their son and Ross basked in the adulation. Monica felt nauseous as she could practically see her brother's ego inflating with every word. She was glad when the door went and she could escape to answer it!

'Rachel.' Monica squealed opening the door to greet her friend. 'Come in.' She said hugging her.

Rachel flicked her long hair over her shoulder and followed Monica into the living room.

'Hi Rachel' Judy and Jack smiled warmly greeting their daughter's friend.

'Hi.' Rachel replied to Mr and Mrs Geller.

'How are you sweet heart?' Judy asked beckoning her to a chair.

'I'm fine thanks Mrs Geller.' Rachel answered as she sat down, she took the chair by Ross and he blushed.

'Hi Rachel.' He said.

'Oh hi.' Rachel said uninterested.

'How are your parents?' Jack enquired. 'We haven't seen them at the club for a while?'

'They're ok; daddy's been busy with his boat.' Rachel answered.

'Have you had lunch?' Judy asked. 'You're welcome to have something here if you'd like.'

'I'm ok, but thanks anyway.' Rachel said politely.

Ross watched as Rachel chatted with his family. How come he never had anything interesting or witty to say to her? He lost his appetite as he realised how pathetic Rachel thought he was. He sighed heavily as he looked at her – she really was perfect. If only somehow he could be popular, Rachel would definitely want to be his girlfriend. Ross perked up as he imagined Rachel Green as his girlfriend and he realised then that when he came home from college he'd be a man, cool and mature. Rachel would certainly want to be with him. Suddenly ravenous, Ross carried on eating, smiling goofily at Rachel whenever he knew no one was looking…


	4. Goodbye old life Hello new

**Authors notes** - To all of those who have written reviews thank you soo much I appreciate them all, it's nice to know you are enjoying the story.

I would like to apologise for the lack of updates, but here is the next chapter (finally!) for you all to read.

I have spent the last, I don't know how many weeks, going through all of my Friends episodes to find college references that I can write about in the rest of the story. It has taken me forever to plan this story out but I have finally got a timeline I am happy with so hopefully I will be able to update much sooner from now on!

Anyway I am still setting the scene, so there isn't much happening yet but things will start to get more interesting soon!

One last thing I have two questions:

What was Chandler's major?

Where did Chandler grow up?

If anyone can help me with the answers I would most appreciate it!

And now on with the story… enjoy and please don't forget to review! Thank you!

* * *

'Oh Jack doesn't he look handsome?' Judy beamed as she watched Ross walk down the stairs. Ross had changed into his new clothes that he had brought especially for college in an attempt to shed his 'geeky' image.

Jack nodded in agreement and patted Ross on the back. 'My son – the college man.' He said proudly.

Ross smiled happily at his dad and then his mum, who suddenly rushed off into the living room. Ross looked at his dad wondering what his mum was up to. Jack just shrugged, clueless to the situation. A few seconds later Judy returned holding a camera.

'I can't let you go without taking some pictures Ross.' She said. 'This is a very important moment in your life and me and your father want to be able to look back and remember this day.'

'Oh mum.' Ross said bashfully. He tried to pretend he was hating all of the attention but it was obvious he was loving every minute of it.

After several rolls of film had been used up it was finally time for Ross to leave and say his goodbyes.

'Monica.' Judy shouted, 'We're going now, come and say goodbye to your brother.'

Monica bounded down the stairs along with Rachel.

Ross started gathering up his things when Judy suddenly realised that she wanted a picture of the whole family, Monica groaned loudly at the idea.

'You don't mind do you Rachel?' Judy asked ignoring her daughter's lack of enthusiasm as she offered Rachel the camera

'No it's fine.' Rachel said. The Gellers gathered and once the pose had been approved by Judy, Rachel took the picture.

'How about we take one of Ross and the girls?' Jack said looking towards his wife who nodded her approval.

'Oh dad.' Monica moaned.

'Come on' Jack said as he forced Monica to join her brother and Rachel. Jack made Ross stand with one arm around Rachel and the other around his sister. Ross felt himself blushing as Rachel leaned against him.

'Smile.' Jack said. Monica forced a grin. 'Come on Harmonica you can do better than that.' Monica rolled her eyes but did smile properly when Jack took the picture.

'Right now we really have to go.' Judy commented looking at her watch. Jack nodded confirming what his wife had said.

'Monica say goodbye to your brother.' Judy said.

'Erm yeh, bye Ross.' Monica shrugged uninterested. The glare she received from her mother made her reassess her goodbye. She walked up to Ross and gave him a hug. 'Have fun Ross, I'll miss you.'

Judy smiled at her husband pleased with their daughter's effort. As Monica released Ross from her hug, she checked to see that her parents weren't looking and then punched Ross in the back and whispered bye doofus in his ear. She knew it was a cheap shot but it helped make her feel better about earlier when Ross had gotten her into trouble at dinner!

Ross scowled at Monica as she smugly turned away. He had to get his own back, he couldn't leave letting Monica think she had got one over on him. Thinking quickly he pulled her back into another hug which drew more smiles from Judy. Ross smiled falsely at his little sister.

'Thanks Monica, I'm really going to miss you too.' He said as he pinched her arm, Monica squealed in pain as she pulled away. Ross stuck his tongue out at her, and, finally gave her the Ross signature hand gesture (giving the finger without actually giving it.) Judy stared strangely at her children and shook her head as she tried to work out what had just happened.

Ross then grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Rachel. She was busy adjusting her makeup in her compact mirror.

'Oh yeh bye Ross, have a good time.' Rachel said without looking at him.

Ross shook his head despondently and then walked out of the house following his parents. Rachel and Monica stood at the front door and watched them all walk to the car.

'Cya later girls.' Judy and Jack shouted as they got into the car.

'Bye.' Monica and Rachel shouted as they waved goodbye.

'Bye.' Ross called out. He waved as the car pulled away and he then craned his neck to watch out of the back window his house, his sister and Rachel get smaller and smaller until they disappeared. Finally he faced the front of the car; he took a breath and smiled. Goodbye old life… hello new…!


	5. Moving In

**Author's Note** - I was really hoping to update two new chapters today but I have only managed to finish this one so I'm afraid this is all you'll gettoday! Tidying up took a LOT longer than I anticipated lol!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter (albeit it is a very short one!)

I promise to posta longer update tomorrow... and it'll be a Chandler chapter too!

Please don't forget to review... I really appreciate every single one I get! Thanks and I hope you are all having aHappy Easter!

* * *

'That's the last of the boxes.' Jack said putting the last box onto the floor of Ross' dorm.

'So I guess this it then.' Ross said. 'Thank you for everything.'

'Oh Ross.' Judy sniffled. 'I'm going to miss you so much.' She said embracing him.

Ross returned the hug. 'I'm going to miss you more.'

'Have a fantastic time son – work hard but have fun too.' Jack said hugging Ross.

'I will dad.' Ross assured him.

'We are so proud of you.' Judy said for the umpteenth time that day. 'Be careful, ring if you need anything, and make sure you eat properly…'

Ross laughed. 'I will, I promise.'

Judy hugged Ross again and dissolved into tears. Jack put an arm around his wife to comfort her and patted Ross on the back.

'You know we'll always be here if you need us.' Jack told him.

'Yeh I know thanks dad.'

'Well we'd best be off. Take care son.' Jack said leading Judy out of the room. They kissed and hugged Ross goodbye for the last time and then walked away.

'Cya soon.' Ross shouted after them.

When he could no longer see his parents Ross shut the door of his dorm and sighed. 'Oh.' He whispered putting his hand against his chest – saying goodbye was harder than he thought. He blinked hard to stop the tears from falling. Get a grip Geller he told himself. Composing himself he took a deep breath and inspected the room. It was nice – fairly large, two wardrobes, two desks, two beds, a bathroom. The walls were plain but Ross could soon sort them out with his dinosaur posters. Yep this would do just fine.

Ross sat on one of the beds; his roommate hadn't shown up yet. He wasn't sure whether to wait for him to arrive before he started unpacking and picked a bed. Ross was excited at the prospect of meeting his roommate – hopefully they would get on well and have a great time at college together. Ross got up and sat at one of the desks. He decided to read a book whilst he waited for his roommate to show up…


	6. Back At The Fountain

**Author's Note** - I am seriously on a roll this weekend lol, here's another update. Hope you enjoy the latest Chapter!

Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Over at the fountain, Chandler was doing his best to impress the girls with his quick wit and sparkling conversation (well what Chandler regarded as sparkling conversation anyway.) Chandler had spent his entire high school years at an all boys' school so he wasn't exactly familiar with the female species. He had been out with Julie Graff, his summer camp girlfriend, but being only fifteen at the time they hadn't exactly gotten up to much. Julie was the grand total of Chandler's romantic life so he had a lot of wasted time to catch up on.

'So…' Chandler said leaning against the fountain trying to act cool, he was thoroughly enjoying the presence of all these hot college girls.

'So…' The girls replied looking uninterested.

Oh god, Chandler panicked, things were not going well – come on man pick up the pace he told himself.

He reeled off some of his best jokes but the girls didn't seem interested in any of them… or Chandler for that matter.

Chandler suddenly felt himself wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him; he was dying on his feet, he needed an escape from the excruciatingly embarrassing conversation.

'Chandler.' A voice shouted. Chandler turned around to see Paul getting out of his car. He was unloading boxes, which contained Chandler's college things.

Chandler practically fainted with relief; he had never been so happy to see one of his mother's boyfriends in his life, he now had an excuse to make a quick exit before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

'So I'd best be off.' Chandler said to the girls, he pointed at Paul to let them know he had to go and unpack his things. 'It was nice talking to you.' Chandler finished.

'Erm… yeh.' The girls replied unconvincingly raising their eyebrows.

As Chandler walked away one of the girls in the group looked after him smiling. She stared admiringly obviously liking what she saw.

'Missy Goldberg.' Her friend, Ashley, squealed, noticing Missy's longing looks.

'You don't seriously like him? Do you?' She asked.

'What!' Missy replied innocently, pretending she didn't know what her friend was on about.

'Oh come on, he's such a geek.' Ashley stated.

Missy laughed. 'I know but he is one seriously cute geek.'

'Yeh he is.' The other girls sighed, nodding their heads in agreement.

'Ok I'll give you that one' Ashley agreed. 'But he talks like incessantly and those jokes – blurgh!'

'Yeh I know…but trust me if we're making out he ain't going to be talking.' Missy said mischievously.

'You are so bad.' Grace laughed.

'Yeh I know.' Missy nodded smiling which prompted a fit of giggles from the other girls...

When Chandler reached Paul he heard the giggles. He shook his head chastising himself. Man I need to seriously work on my technique he lamented.

'So Chandler do you know where you're staying.' Paul asked breaking Chandler's thoughts.

'Nah I haven't got that far yet.' He replied.

Paul looked over at the girls and knew what Chandler had been doing whilst he should have been finding out about his accommodation. He shook his head and sighed. 'Seriously Chandler you should have found out where you were staying first, then you could have spent your time hitting on the girls.'

Chandler gave Paul a look not appreciating the advice he put his hands in his pockets and tutted. 'Fine I'll do it now; I was just about to do it anyway.' He moaned.

'Well I'll just wait here whilst you go and find out.' Paul told Chandler.

Oh... uh… ok.' Chandler said sarcastically, pretending he was really interested in what Paul had to say. Paul sighed; Chandler could be seriously hard work sometimes!

As Chandler sauntered off to the admissions office he thought about Paul, he wasn't such a bad guy really, but he was his mother's boyfriend and it was Chandler's job to make his life hard work!

When Chandler reached the admissions office he attempted to find out where he was staying. He followed the accommodation office signs which directed him to join a queue (which happened to be filled with the entire population of freshmen.) Chandler groaned, Paul had been right he should have done this first. When Chandler finally reached the front of the queue he walked over to one of the desks.

'Hello.' The lady behind said.

'Hey.' Chandler replied casually. He gave her his details and waited whilst she went to retrieve the necessary information.

'Here you go.' She said handing him a key and an information pack. 'You're in dorm number 8 in Stewartson House, that's a good one you know.' She said smiling.

'Erm great thanks, that's good to know.' Chandler replied, he thought of adding a smart remark but figured the woman probably wouldn't appreciate it.

When Chandler had sorted everything out he walked back to Paul who had been waiting patiently for him to return.

'So you sorted now?' Paul asked.

Chandler simply nodded and picked up some of his boxes, he then began to make his way across the campus to 8 Stewartson House, his new home…

* * *

Next Chapter Ross and Chandler finally meet...


	7. First Impressions

**Author's Note** – So this is the chapter where Ross and Chandler finally meet. I really hope you like it.

After this there'll probably be another two chapters of the guys getting to know each other before things properly start kicking off and get interesting. Please stick with me I promise it'll be worth it lol!

Anyway enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review! I am sooo grateful for all of the ones I've already received; I've had some lovely comments, thanks everybody! It's nice when you've worked hard on something to know that you're getting things right! And if I'm not then I don't mind constructive criticism either!

And now on with the story…

* * *

Chandler walked up to his dorm room, carrying some of his boxes, Paul followed with the rest of his stuff. 

'Thanks Paul – you can just leave those boxes outside I'll bring them in when I've unpacked these.' Chandler said gesturing to the boxes he held. Chandler figured he should be civil to Paul, it'd probably be the last time he'd see him, his mum would definitely have a new boyfriend by the time he went back home… Nora wasn't exactly known for her long lasting relationships…

'Ok no problem.' Paul said as he put the boxes onto the floor. He stood then wondering what to do next.

'You can go now, your job is done.' Chandler joked, offering Paul an escape.

Paul coughed awkwardly. 'Well Chandler I hope you have a great time here and I'll see you soon, you're a good kid, you'll do well.'

Chandler looked horrified, he was truly lost for words, his cocky resolve was threatening to fade and he had to think fast to recover.

'Yes it is truly a miracle I'm the well rounded normal individual I am considering the warped upbringing I've had.' He wisecracked; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't handle mushy stuff! Paul rolled his eyes but laughed.

'I'll cya kid.' He said.

'Yeh cya.' Chandler replied.

When Paul had left, Chandler pushed open the door to his dorm room and dumped his boxes onto the floor. As he looked up he saw a tall guy sat at a desk reading a book, he hadn't even noticed Chandler had entered the room. Chandler's eyes widened as he fully took in the guy's appearance. He looked like a complete geek; he had a black perm that had never been in fashion and a Magnum P.I moustache. Chandler suppressed the urge to make a joke – he didn't know the guy yet and he didn't want to make a bad impression. The jokes would come later, when he knew him and his roommate would understand that that was just how he was. Chandler was practically dying though as he walked back outside to retrieve the last of his boxes, not being able to crack a joke was unheard of for him…

When Chandler had brought all of his stuff into the dorm he looked around fully inspecting the place. It was a bomb site; there were boxes littered everywhere and there were dinosaur posters, books, an air purifier, a keyboard… the list of junk was endless. Chandler stood in utter disbelief - apparently his roommate was not a light traveller! Chandler ran his hands through his hair trying to comprehend exactly what he'd been stuck with. He felt in dire need of a cigarette but resisted the urge; his roommate obviously liked clean air.

Chandler took a deep breath in preparation and then cleared his throat to draw his roommate's attention…

Ross was engrossed in his book when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a tall guy with brown, floppy hair who was dressed in the trendiest of clothes. Ross felt a bit intimidated, he was in awe, this guy was just so… cool. Ross was seriously beginning to wish he'd bought some different clothes and not taken his mum's advice when she'd said they'd made him look hip, anyone who used the word hip obviously didn't really know what they were talking about. Ross got up and held out his hand to his roommate. He walked over to greet him.

'Hey you must be my…' Ross started before stumbling over the boxes that littered the floor. Chandler stifled a laugh apparently his roommate was clumsy as well as geeky.

'You ok there?' Chandler asked trying his best not to smirk as he looked down at Ross who was lying on the floor.

'I'm fine.' Ross answered quickly getting up, he was trying his best to pretend nothing had happened but he was so embarrassed, why did he always have to make such a fool of himself. Ross blushed and Chandler felt bad for the guy.

'Thanks for the display of acrobatics, I think you should always greet me like that, it's a lot more personal than a simple handshake.' Chandler joked breaking the ice. Ross laughed and Chandler held out his hand to Ross, who shook it.

'I'm Chandler.' He said introducing himself. Ross raised his eyebrows at the unusual name.

'Chandler Bing.' Chandler continued which prompted Ross to raise his eyebrows further. Chandler saw both actions and smiled.

'Yeh I know my name is weird, it sucks, I hate it! You'd think picking a name for your kid would be easy but apparently my parents thought it'd be cool to pick a name that'd haunt me forever.' Chandler quipped. 'It's a good job I'm an only child cos I hate to think what they'd have called my brother or sister… I mean what the hell kind of a name is Bing anyway!'

Ross sniggered – this Chandler was ok.

'So what about you?' Chandler asked.

'I'm Ross Geller.' He answered.

'Hey you got lucky with that one.' Chandler joked. 'So… you got any brothers or sisters, where you from, what's your life story.'

Ross laughed. 'I've got a sister called Monica she's 16, the bane of my life.'

Chandler raised his eyebrows; he considered asking Ross to elaborate about Monica but thought better of it, he probably wouldn't appreciate his roommate trying to scam on his little sister.

'We live in Long Island with our mum and dad.' Ross continued.

'Ah so you're like the Walton's then, the perfect family?' Chandler interrupted.

Ross looked confused. 'What?'

'It doesn't matter.' Chandler said shaking his head. 'The more you get to know me the more you'll realise I'm always making jokes.'

'Oh.' Ross said, still confused. 'So is your family not… perfect then?' He asked.

Chandler snorted; where to even begin with that question. 'Far from it, I might bore you with the details one day.' He answered simply.

Ross raised his eyebrows.

'I have issues.' Chandler quipped. 'You'll see.' He laughed.

'I'll look forward to it.' Ross joked…


	8. Forming A Band

Author's Note - Ok sooo I've neglected this story for a while, I am really sorry but life has got in the way for a long time... you know having to write dissertations and graduating etc lol but I've now got some free time and managed to get some writing done so here's a new chapter of the story for anyone out there who might still want to read it lol!

Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chandler lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, he figured that was the best place to be whilst Ross was unpacking, flinging his stuff everywhere. After a few minutes of watching Ross, Chandler rummaged in his bag and located what he was looking for, his book, The Lord of the Rings. He opened it up and began to read, getting engrossed in the story.

Ross looked at him.

'Are you planning on unpacking?' Ross asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes.

'Yes.' He answered simply not looking up from the page.

'Can I ask when?' Ross enquired after a beat.

'You can but I don't have any particular schedule… when I can be bothered… when I'm done with this… in a minute… whenever.' Chandler answered.

'Well you know the sooner we unpack, the sooner we can…'

Chandler sighed heavily cutting him off. 'Ross seriously I'm trying to read here so if you don't mind…'

'What you reading?' Ross asked enthusiastically totally oblivious to Chandler's mood.

Chandler ran his hands through his hair. It was becoming apparent that although Ross was a nice guy he didn't know when to shut up. Chandler held the book up, conceding defeat.

'Lord of the Rings.' Ross' eyes widened. 'No way dude, I love that book it's like mind blowing! When the power of the ring starts to corrupt Frodo.' Ross enthused.

Chandler smiled. 'Tell me about it, it's like the greatest book ever.'

Ross nodded in agreement. 'So you like reading then?' He asked.

'And writing.' Chandler answered, getting up. 'I'm into all that kind of stuff.'

'So are you majoring in English then or...?' Ross asked.

Chandler shrugged. 'I don't know yet. I'm still undecided.' He replied nonchantly. 'I'll see what happens.' Chandler put the book back into his bag and started unpacking his things. The book was obviously a lost cause for now.

'I could never do that.' Ross said. 'Before I applied for college everyone was telling me you've gotta pick a major, you've gotta pick a major so on a dare I picked palaeontology.'

Chandler smirked; somehow Ross didn't seem like the kind of guy who would pick something on a 'dare.'

'Oh yeah.' Chandler said raising his eyebrows as he spotted Ross' dinosaur posters. 'And who dared you?'

'My dad.' Ross answered quietly.

Chandler laughed. 'Dude that's not a dare you weren't exactly giving anything up by picking that!'

'Hey I gave up a career in basketball to study at college.' Ross answered hurt.

Chandler laughed again.

'I did.' Ross reiterated.

'Uh yeah sure you did.' Chandler scoffed.

Ross huffed.

'Oh don't be like that. You know I explained before I'm always making jokes. You should never take me seriously I don't mean anything by it.' Chandler said. 'But come on Ross.' He continued walking over to Ross' boxes and taking out his dinosaur posters. 'You love dinosaurs.' He finished as he unrolled one of the posters.

Ross stared at the poster and then smiled. 'Ok fine but look they're so cool!' He said imitating a T Rex.

Chandler's eyes widened. 'Great.' He said sarcastically giving him the thumbs up.

Ross then took the poster from Chandler and began to put it up on the wall.

'Woah what you doing there Indie?' Chandler said.

'Indie? Really?' Ross scoffed. 'He was an archaeologist not a palaeontologist, and I'm putting up my posters.'

'Oh no.' Chandler said. 'No way!'

'Oh please come on, one day I bet millions of people will think dinosaurs are really cool and there'll be probably be a big Hollywood blockbuster about them and…'

'Alright enough.' Chandler said raising up his hands. 'You can put them up if it means that much to you that you're willing to make up that bunch of crap. Just make sure they stay on your side of the room.'

Ross shrugged and got back on track. Chandler shoved his clothes into his wardrobe and then emptied the contents of his boxes onto the floor; finally he kicked them under his bed.

'Done.' He said lying back down.

Ross looked at him. 'My sister would kill you.' He said laughing. 'You'd be like her worst nightmare.'

Chandler looked at him. 'Why?' he asked.

'She's like a complete neat freak.' Ross answered. 'I swear she tidies her room like three times a day.'

'Woah that's…' Chandler said searching for a word.

'Weird.' Ross offered.

'I was going for excessive but hey that works too.' Chandler joked. He sighed he was now bored.

'Can I help you unpack?' He asked.

Ross looked at Chandler nervously.

'I promise I'll help you to unpack properly.' Chandler answered upon seeing the look of horror on Ross' face.

Ross shrugged. 'Yeah ok you can help.'

Chandler started unpacking some of Ross' boxes whilst Ross plugged in his air purifier, it kicked in with a whir, Chandler shuddered at the noise... he had a feeling that noise was going to drive him crazy for the next four years.

As Ross put a packet of air purifier filters in his cupboard, Chandler got on the floor to retrieve something from under his bed. Ross watched as he pulled out some kind of ratty old blanket.

'What's that?' Ross enquired.

Chandler shifted nervously. 'Erm it's a... a... wall hanging.' He answered.

Ross raised his eyebrows. 'Nice wall hanging.' He said sarcastically.

'No really it is.' Chandler protested. 'Give me some of your pins and I'll put it up.'

Ross handed Chandler some pins and watched as he pinned the blanket to the wall.

'Hmmm arty.' Ross joked, he had a feeling that 'wall hanging' wouldn't spend much time on the wall.

'Anyway' Chandler spoke, trying desperately to change the subject. 'You finished unpacking?'

'This is the last thing.' Ross spoke as he pulled his keyboard out from the last remaining box.

'You play?' Chandler asked...

'I dabble' Ross answered.

'Really that's so cool, can you show me anything?' Chandler asked.

'Erm well, I just work on private music to express my emotions, it's kinda like my 'sound' it's a work in progress.'

'Oh.' Chandler said disappointed.

'But you know maybe we could do something together do you play anything?' Ross asked.

'Well I played clarinet in band in high school but I don't think that'd work, I do sing a bit though and I do like to write songs and stuff.'

'Really that's so cool man; we could have like a band or something.' Ross said excitedly.

'Yeah the chicks would totally dig us and the fact that I smoke is totally going to help me look even cooler.' Chandler answered with equal excitement.

'Dude you smoke?' Ross asked shocked.

'Yeah, why is that a problem?'

'Erm no I guess not... you won't smoke in here though will you?' Ross asked worriedly.

'Somehow I don't think I will be no.' Chandler answered looking at the air purifier. 'Anyway how about we go do some exploring.'

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Ross answered, following Chandler out of the door...


End file.
